


Royal Boyfriends

by BlaiseKillmonger



Series: Royal Beaus [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: N'Jadaka is hungry for revenge and when his father's murderer is killed, he sets his sights on his son - King T'Challa. But blood isn't on his mind, but instead marriage. To share the throne, he must marry T'Challa which proves to be difficult for someone who hasn't been seen in Wakanda before. But his confidence is both a weapon and an asset, which T'Challa finds intriguing.





	1. Chapter 1

N'Jadaka never made an empty promise. He never missed and he never failed. Except for one time, when he promised himself that he'd care for his father once he got old. It may not have been his fault but it still stung every morning knowing he could never fulfill it. Oakland wasn't exactly a safe area to live in but they could have clung on with hope, N'Jadaka knew if he could he would have bought his Baba a new house somewhere fancy. But all of that was gone now. Instead of giving his Baba a hug every morning before going to school or play basketball with his friends, he was kissing two fingers and pressing them against a photo of N'Jobu. Crying silently ate away at him as a pre-teenager but one day his appetite was filled with something new; the idea of revenge left him hungry every single day.  

The Wakandan was young when N'Jobu was murdered but he recognized various sights that night. The first being a ship, one he noted to be a Royal Talon Flyer. Only the King of Wakanda could own one of those and when his Baba came home late from Wakanda, the humming of the aircraft was violent and could be heard with no troubles. He'd look out of his window as the babysitter slept in the living room and smile with excitement seeing N'Jobu step out. Once he got older he looked out the window, begging for his Baba's murderer to step outside onto the court. It'd be a clean shot. Another key image he noticed was the wounds of the King's brother. They looked familiar, like a weapon from his home. Even panther claws. But why would a Wakandan do this to their fellow native? 

His plan grew as he did, both getting stronger as they developed. Intense research led him to identify his home country of Wakanda, although he never understood how to get there. With a life of violence headed his way, he knew he would need to be in ideal shape for his future. Studying at MIT gave him a sense of focus and after his time was given to working out intensely and excessively. But where most men would have ended trying to be the perfect revenge mechanism, N'Jadaka persisted and found a website that intrigued him. The starting line was becoming a Navy SEAL and the finish line was the Joint Special Operations Command, becoming one of the most ruthless men in the Ghost unit. Soon his body was riddled with scars as an echo of all the victims on his list. After the first three, the scars became enjoyable. 

But now he was ready. He waited his entire life to get even with the man who hurt him but one day, a spanner was thrown into the works. June 22nd arrived and N'Jadaka was doing pull-ups with a bar wedged between his door when he heard the news on the television. It was announced King T'Chaka was dead and had been killed in an explosion. The towel he had planned to use to wipe himself down got thrown instead and he cursed loudly, clearly in distress. The former soldier's plan consumed a majority of his life and now he had nothing to work for. Until one camera angle held onto a man's face. The news anchor announced him as T'Challa, son of T'Chaka, and although N'Jadaka had seen him before at a younger age he couldn't see that same boy. On his screen was a torn, disturbed son who had no words for the press media. But something else was heard. 

 _"With the current King of Wakanda dead, it is more than likely that his son_ _T'Challa_ _will step into the role and lead Wakanda."_  

Suddenly, N'Jadaka wasn't angry about T'Chaka's death anymore. Instead, it  _fueled_ him. No matter who it was, he was going to exact revenge on the King of Wakanda and this made it easier. In a sense, harder because this was a young man who was raised to expect his father's death, but N'Jadaka preferred to have a fight with all of his earnt skills rather than easily kill T'Chaka.  

"I'm coming for you baby boy," the spec ops soldier grinned. But after a week of getting every ready, buying weapons and sharpening his knives a thought occurred to him. What would happen if he murdered the King of Wakanda? T'Chaka had been well respected and so was his son, so if he murdered T'Challa it would just be ugly. N'Jadaka was more than capable of killing thousands of Wakandans but his interest was not war, or even to murder his own people. Instead, he merely wanted to take everything away from T'Challa including his life. But that wouldn't be possible without backlash so he went back to extensive research and discovered that nobody had to die if he made a compromise in his plan. 

If T'Challa married another Wakandan they would become a king or queen alongside T'Challa and would share power. Although it was unorthodox it was much better than useless bloodshed. Besides, in his life, N'Jadaka had dated worse, although he admittedly thought T'Challa wasn't too bad. His only appearances in N'Jadaka's eyes were stern emotions but his seriousness didn't camouflage his jawline and dark coffee brown eyes, almost black with wonder. The rubble laid on his suit and he looked entranced with anger but every time N'Jadaka replayed the footage he felt for the man. He knew what it was like to lose a father to murder, but then his blood boiled remembering T'Challa's father killed his and the pity turned to anger. 

A month later, his plan was perfect with no flaws and he prepared himself for something nobody would see coming. His apparel was urban despite the location he was headed towards – an oversized white shirt laid under his blue denim jacket and his jeans hung but still looked like a good fit. N'Jadaka was going to need his energy for the following events so he binged cups of coffee from Starbucks an hour before leaving Oakland for the last time if his plan was successful. A smile twinkled on the corner of his mouth and he didn't care if he looked crazy smiling at a cup of coffee and its five lost siblings on the table. He  _was_ crazy.  

* 

Walking on the grass of Wakanda's entry, he alerted farmers close by. One of them ran to W'Kabi, Wakanda's head of security and he frowned at the thought of someone simply walking into their country. With a spear in his hand, he ran out and approached the man. 

"I'm hurt by your hostility man," N'Jadaka chuckled. His hand raised and he entered a surrendering motion although he didn't mean it, and W'Kabi sensed it too. He'd spoken in his native tongue without realizing and W'Kabi noted that. 

"What are you doing here?" His arm didn't flinch and his stance remained the same.  

"I've come home. I am here to see T'Challa, King of Wakanda." 

W'Kabi became less hostile and more questioning after hearing N'Jadaka speak. This stranger wished to see W'Kabi's best friend and the King of Wakanda. He spoke the language perfectly and once he pulled down his lip, it was a matter of why he wanted to see T'Challa. He brought the visitor to his base and asked him to wait in the main room until he got back, which would be about twenty minutes. N'Jadaka was more than happy to wait and watched W'Kabi leave him. The time alone allowed him to ponder on all the possibilities and outcomes of this plan. After all, he would have to marry his  _cousin_. But none of that mattered as he knew that it was simply a marriage of power, not pleasure. At least in his mind, he thought that. 

* 

T'Challa was in his office, filling out paperwork when two knocks on his door interrupted him. It could not have been Okoye or Nakia as they were on a mission to retrieve hostages who had been kidnapped and sold for ransom. He put the pen down and sighed, he had no time for this as the new king.  

"Come in," T'Challa offered sternly, tiredness visible in his voice. Every night became a responsibility and he had nobody to share it with, or even talk to after he was finished. His younger sister Shuri was doing her duties as a technological genius who kept Wakanda more advanced than any other country and his mother Ramonda was dealing with the Tribal Council's preparations for the next fight for the throne. The leader of the Jabari tribe, M'Baku, wanted a rematch and the rules stated he was entitled to one more but it would mean by challenging against the same king twice he would sacrifice any opportunity to challenge against any king ever again. But that was the least of T'Challa's worries.  

W'Kabi walked in and bowed before shaking T'Challa's hand. He was less frustrated to discover his best friend was breaking him away from his duties. 

"King, I have some news for you. You might want to hear this." 

T'Challa pushed his pen and papers to the side and faced W'Kabi. 

"Please, do tell." 

"There is a man outside, by the entrance to Wakanda. He knows our history, speaks our language and has the mark. He's one of us." 

T'Challa furrowed a brow and wondered why this was so important. 

"W'Kabi, why is this news?" 

"Nobody has seen him here before. And he wishes to speak with you." 

T'Challa had no words to say and dropped everything he was doing to follow W'Kabi out of his office.  

* 

N'Jadaka wasn't even close to bored when the two men arrived. His mind was full of wonder and only became ravaged with curiosity when he saw T'Challa walk towards him. The king was wearing a black suit and looked like he wanted to sleep, but also looked like he was waiting to start an interrogation. N'Jadaka was sat at a desk and remained seated as T'Challa sat opposite to him. 

"Apparently I have a fan. Would you care to explain your reason for wanting to talk to me?" 

N'Jadaka laughed and leaned forward without breaking eye contact. It bothered T'Challa the way he was staring at him but it also intrigued him.  

"My name is N'Jadaka, you won't know me but I know you. I just wanted to see you in person, maybe get to know you. You look like a  _real_ classy guy." 

T'Challa was taken aback by the compliment and tried to remember the last time someone complimented him. Being a king meant it was inevitable to hear he looked good but rarely did someone actually look at him and say it. Plus, the way he said it was edgy. 

"Well, thank you. That still does not answer my question." 

They were staring at each other intensely and neither man looked nervous. 

"Actually, it does, it just doesn't satisfy you. Maybe you're a difficult guy to satisfy..." 

At this point, N'Jadaka was winning in the battle of conversation but T'Challa refused to show his interest in what the man opposite to him had to say. Instead, he slowly stood up and walked passed N'Jadaka with pride. His hands remained behind his back and he avoided eye contact with him. 

"Thank you for your opinion, N'Jadaka. I'm afraid I must leave you now, as I have other duties to focus on. Maybe we can talk again once you realize you are talking to a king and not someone you have met in a club." 

N'Jadaka laughed as he left the room and sat with W'Kabi by the door. Once T'Challa was long gone N'Jadaka was allowed to leave and asked for somewhere to stay, so W'Kabi recommended a place for people to stay overnight if they needed temporary shelter. He agreed to it and with W'Kabi's blessing to the owners, he had a place to stay. As he laid in the raggedy bed N'Jadaka had couldn't help but think about the whole situation. T'Challa was clearly somewhat affected by his conversation and it was merely a seed in something bigger to grow.  

They were going to become royal boyfriends.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'Jadaka meets T'Challa again, and for the first time, has an in-depth conversation with him which allows N'Jadaka to know more about T'Challa.

_Royal Boyfriends._ N'Jadaka loved that. Before he slept and when he woke up, the very thought of those two words was what kept him smiling. N'Jadaka had been many things in his life despite his young age – a basketballer, a student, a soldier and even an assassin. But never was he made to feel like  _royalty_. Prior to his vengeful scheme of life, he'd tried every way to survive on his own. It wasn't exactly easy to find money as a child in Oakland, and he did do some questionable things, but that was the option he chose over dying alone. His friends slowly became figures of envy as he watched them during birthday parties being showered with gifts he'd never get and hugging their parents he'd never gotten to do since that day. After a while, he left them to live their happy lives and focus on his all alone. But now, he would finally feel important and powerful again, not like the boy who cried in the corner of his room every few nights, begging the empty space for a hug. 

N'Jadaka woke up with a devious smile and stretched like a lion, roaring with his yawn. So far, he was victorious and with no loose ends, it was unlikely anything would go wrong. The only issue had was the conversation he had the previous afternoon. He had gotten into T'Challa's head, and did make it to Wakanda with no problems – especially prompting T'Challa to suggest they could talk again – but seductively mentioning  _satisfaction_? To his  _cousin_? Where a shudder should have been was instead filled with a chuckle and slight shake of the head. His hair was messy and he wanted to look special today. After all, he was going window shopping today. For T'Challa. If he could monitor T'Challa and reveal any weaknesses the plan would be easier.  

Despite his rough upbringing he still kept some embarrassing truths to himself such as the ability to braid his own hair. He'd learned as a teenager when he met his first girlfriend and it was the only period of time where his hair was down to his shoulders. This new version of dreadlocks suited him more and when he had the time, he'd braid it for special occasions. Before doing any such action, he used the shower and cleaned himself thoroughly before putting on the jeans and oversized shirt from yesterday. When the time was right he braided his hair and looked in the mirror to look at the successful man he had become. And the king in making. 

The Wakandan felt no way about wearing the same clothes twice, he raised himself to use what he had. In fact, he'd developed a hatred for clothes after getting in such shape but walking around Wakanda half naked wasn't the best way to introduce himself to everybody. He closed the door behind him and straight away the sun beamed in his eyes which prompted him to raise a hand. He must have slept longer than he thought because it was the middle of the day which was unusual as he didn't get much sleep and if he did it wasn't excessive. But it felt  _good_ _._ Getting enough sleep was his guilty pleasure. 

His concentration was torn when he saw the man from before, W'Kabi, buying fruits from a market stall. It was almost perfect timing because he could follow the Head of Security and try to find T'Challa again, get to know him. His eyes traced W'Kabi's movements and N'Jadaka bit his tongue in excitement when he saw who was with him. It was none other than his target, his cousin and his king, T'Challa. The two looked like they were buying ingredients to cook which made N'Jadaka happy. He liked a man who could cook, but once again his thoughts made him reconsider what went on in his head after realizing he was thinking about a member of his family.  _Fuck's sake_ _T'Challa_ , he thought.  

T'Challa was examining an aubergine thoroughly when N'Jadaka frightened him, not greeting or speaking but instead patting him on the shoulder. T'Challa looked annoyed but kept composure and dismissed W'Kabi, who was reaching for his sword. 

"Easy, W'Kabi. There is no point making a scene."  

His raised his hand and W'Kabi became relaxed. N'Jadaka smiled and so did T'Challa, which confused N'Jadaka but he had no issues with that. T'Challa paid for the aubergine and asked W'Kabi to trail behind them. N'Jadaka couldn't resist looking at the fruit and dug his teeth into his bottom lip.  

"So, are you a good cook? I guess you've got that Wakandan Ramsay touch about you huh?" 

His amusement was unrequited, leaving T'Challa confused at his sentence. 

" _Wakandan_ _Ramsay_? I usually cook for my family but with recent events, I am only cooking for myself." 

N'Jadaka was trained perfectly to identify when somebody was lying and despite his convincing tone of voice T'Challa was exposed by his fragile facial expressions. From the looks of it, T'Challa was used to being on his own before it was 'recent events'. And although he didn't know it, N'Jadaka was right. 

T'Challa spent most of his time training and with his father when he was younger. As they got older, the types of activities they did together became memories and were replaced by more serious tasks and by the current year, he was assisting T'Chaka with representing Wakanda. A prince had his duties after all. T'Challa enjoyed the walks they took together every afternoon when he was young, strolling through the mountains and discussing the history of their family. The only time they ever disagreed was when T'Chaka unintentionally brought up a possible friend for T'Challa to have.  _You would have liked him had you ever had the chance to meet him._ T'Challa never found out who the boy was and forgot about him during his teen years but wondered how much he would have liked him. Maybe more than he should have. 

Nonetheless even a forgotten friend would have been better than nothing and N'Jadaka felt some relief that if he won the king over, he'd be lonely no more. Until he took everything away from T'Challa.  

"I know how it feels to cook for myself. You seem tight with this guy though, you ever thought of making something  _spicy_ for him?" 

W'Kabi didn't hear the comment and T'Challa was grateful for that as if W'Kabi saw him smiling about the comment he may have felt uncomfortable. The two grew up together and T'Challa was there for him when he lost his parents to an attack on Wakanda. To make sure he didn't live a life of vengeance and seeking the killer, T'Challa asked his Baba for a favor which would be fulfilled years later and the two were in the Tribal Council together with W'Kabi being the leader of the Border Tribe as a homage to his parents. They had an unbreakable mutual respect for each other and never even considered how far they felt about one another. But anything more than close friends would have made the two uncomfortable. 

T'Challa turned his smile into something smaller and looked at the man next to him with interest.  

"You certainly enjoy innuendos, don't you?" 

"So, you remembered our conversation then? I'm flattered." 

The previous day's conversation had passed through his mind a few times but he wasn't going to admit that. There was something about N'Jadaka he felt he had to impress despite them not knowing each other. 

"Try not to take it as flattery, but as a simple gesture of memory." 

N'Jadaka grinned and knew his game. If he thought he could play hard to get, T'Challa should have seen the games N'Jadaka played in Iraq, making enemy soldiers pick who would die and who would be crippled for the rest of their life. On the other hand, this wasn't a game of suffering to him, simply the start of something that would lead to it.  

"Okay, I will. What are you planning to do with that?" 

T'Challa looked at the fruit in his hand and frowned. 

"Use it to cook? What other purpose does this have?" 

N'Jadaka laughed and took it from him. 

"You don't use phones much here do you?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Never mind." 

T'Challa knew exactly what N'Jadaka was trying to do, but he wasn't afraid of it either. The only problem was that although it wasn't forbidden to do, a king entering a relationship with another man was heavily frowned upon. There had only been myths of two kings ruling Wakanda, and one myth of two women. But T'Challa wasn't exactly looking for someone to rule with, but instead, talk to. Someone to keep him company. He didn't care what gender they were. 

"I don't suppose you are busy right now? W'Kabi must leave soon and today is one of the days I actually get off from ruling a country. Unless you cannot cook, that is?" 

N'Jadaka was a fan of reverse psychology but being honest with himself, he would have said yes if it were happening in MIT and he didn't have any idea who T'Challa was. There was something about the way he carried himself that N'Jadaka found appealing. His challenging tone made N'Jadaka want to prove him wrong and he hadn't succumbed to those sorts of techniques since he was learning how to counter them. This may have been strictly business with N'Jadaka, but he could make room for fun with the man he wanted to get married to. 

"Sure, it's a date," he smiled. 

"I wouldn't call it that, N'Jadaka." T'Challa grinned like he was holding a secret and N'Jadaka gave him back the fruit while looking at it. 

"By the looks of it, I would." 

* 

T'Challa was chopping up carrots but they were stubborn at times and almost cost him his ring fingers. N'Jadaka was peeling potatoes while humming and he looked around in the kitchen. To say the least, it was superb. To say the most would be impossible for N'Jadaka as his mind was blown. 

"I make a  _mean_ mashed potato dish from scratch you know. Oakland's finest right here" N'Jadaka gloated. When he was a teenager he learned how to cook as a way of survival but also as something to add to his skills. He knew that if he liked someone who could cook, someone would like him if he could.  

"How can a dish be  _mean_? What makes it so threatening?" 

N'Jadaka sighed with embarrassment and laughed at T'Challa, who didn't catch on to his mistake. 

"How can you say something so stupid but sound so cute?" 

_What the_ _fuck?_ N'Jadaka thought to himself. His eyes widened and he shook his head after realizing what he was saying, almost mortified at the situation.  _It's for the plan,_ he kept telling himself. T'Challa made note of the compliment and blushed lightly but he knew he could blame it on the boiling water.  

"So, what brings you to Wakanda so suddenly?" 

"I thought it could be different here. I wouldn't have to fight for my life and I can live without worrying about the next day." 

T'Challa used his knife to slide the chops carrots into the bowl of boiling water and moved behind N'Jadaka, watching him. 

"I can respect that. Who have you fought, for your life?" 

"It's a metaphor bruh," N'Jadaka chuckled. 

" _Bruh_ _._ What is that?" 

_Goddammit_ _,_ N'Jadaka heard in his mind. This was going to be interesting. 

* 

By the end of the night, both men had finished what they made and continued to sit at the table after. T'Challa left the rest of the food in the fridge and hoped maybe Shuri or his mother would get to try it. 

"Do you get lonely in here? On your own." 

"I am not always on my own, but sometimes it can be boring. Talking to you and cooking with someone is actually a highlight of my week, Shuri and I used to cook but she grew out of it eventually." 

They both took their plates and started washing up. N'Jadaka knew what it was like to be used to doing something with someone, and not being able to do it anymore. The more he learned about T'Challa the more sympathy and respect he developed for him. He'd grown such a deep hatred for T'Chaka that he failed to even think about if his son was unhappy, but somebody had to pay. They just had to. 

"Maybe we could cook together sometime. Make something  _great_ happen." 

"Maybe we could." T'Challa smiled at him and looked smitten but N'Jadaka recognized that he had a naturally innocent look to him. It was really late and N'Jadaka decided it was time to go, but T'Challa wasn't as keen as he was. 

"I'd love to stay but-" 

"Why don't you? You can stay in the guest room if you wish. After all, it's very dark outside and W'Kabi will not be able to take you home like last time. Well, not a  _home_ but-" 

When he got nervous T'Challa would never find the full stop to his words and N'Jadaka found it amusing. 

"Okay. Just show me where to get in bed," he laughed, looking at T'Challa straight in the eyes. 

"The innuendos return," T'Challa grinned. 

"They're only innuendos if nothing happens." 

N'Jadaka was slowly forgetting about the boundaries in his operation and every time he reminded himself of the circumstances, he was annoyed about the conditions of the entire plan. The things he would do if the situation was different. 

Neither man cared how close they were and T'Challa felt a flush of heat rush through his body. But now wasn't the time for him, it was too early. There would be a perfect time and he knew it. But so did N'Jadaka, and it was less of a time, but more of a deadline.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri meets N'Jadaka, and N'Jadaka becomes very conflicted about how he's supposed to feel about T'Challa and how he does feel instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the direction of this series so far, let me know what you think by giving feedback if you could!

For the first time in his life, N'Jadaka felt comfortable in someone else's house. It felt warm, homely and waking up was a luxury. The night before had been one to remember and the former soldier genuinely enjoyed cooking with T'Challa. Nothing happened after his suggestion but he was shown to his room and T'Challa told him where his room was in case he needed anything. They wished each other a blessed and peaceful night and N'Jadaka was engulfed in the deep golden mattress. This time when he woke up, he stared through the glass of his window, embracing the calm of the sky.

"Yeah, I'm home."

His life was finally in order. After the countless times he was knocked down and got back up, he didn't need to get up anymore. Nothing could knock him down anymore. For a while, he remained in his room doing simple exercises and worked up a sweat to keep himself busy but he heard a muffled voice by his door. N'Jadaka recognized T'Challa's voice and couldn't hear much of the other person's voice. He didn't take T'Challa for the playboy type of king but if he was, N'Jadaka couldn't let anybody get as close to T'Challa as what he had created between the two. 

Opening the door with might, he walked into an empty hallway that reminded him of a museum. It echoed history and displayed artifacts rich with heritage. As he walked down the hall the voices got louder and he stumbled into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"So, you found someone else to sleep wi-"

His joke with accusation was cut off immediately by the sight of a smaller woman in the room whose eyes grew large when he walked in. She seemed much younger than him but she also looked like somebody related to T'Challa.  _Shit,_ he thought.

"Brother, why is this man shirtless in our house? Who is he?"

T'Challa looked at his sister with a curious smile and laughed.

"That is your first question?"

"I'm shirtless?"

"What is going on, T'Challa?"

*

N'Jadaka was eating the leftovers with Shuri as T'Challa watched the two. N'Jadaka was a messy eater in the mornings and Shuri found it amusing, especially when T'Challa grimaced at the pieces of food falling on the plate. They kept on opening their mouths to disgust him and it worked with the end result being a cloth being thrown at them. T'Challa may have been disgusted but it was fun to have people around and joke like this. It was the same with N'Jadaka, embracing in the moment of him with T'Challa's sister and making fun of him.

"For Bast's sake please stop being so revolting!"

They laughed and T'Challa sat closer to the two with a glass of water in his hand.

"So,  _stranger,_ what did you and my brother get up to? I've always wanted a gay brother," Shuri asked and T'Challa spat out his drink in utter shock. N'Jadaka was laughing behind his hand, which covered his face in the embarrassment he felt for T'Challa.

"My name's N'Jadaka, and honestly? Nothing happened between us," he giggled.

"Shuri, I think we should speak about how to-"

"Don't be embarrassed brother, it is the twenty-first century. I find it kind of cute you are hiding your feelings."

T'Challa forced himself to drink the water so that he had nothing to say and N'Jadaka felt bad for him. He was aware of the moral  _differences_ a king and a citizen had to face, and it wasn't fair on T'Challa. From the looks of it, he cared about his country, his family, and his friends, but didn't show enough care towards himself. 

"Don't trip man. You know what? I'll explain. I think your brother is a wonderful person, who knows how to cook and has the personality people dream for. From what I know, he gets lonely and yesterday was the most fun we've both had in a while. I'm from Oakland, California so I know how it feels to be lonely. Your brother managed to keep cool and simply showed me to my room, which I think is amazing 'cos I've met fuckboys who think a cup of coffee means...well...you know. I'd like to see him again if I have you and your family's blessing, but I should really get going. Goodbye, Shuri. Goodbye, T'Challa."

T'Challa was frozen by the words he had heard. It had been a long time since he cared for someone the way N'Jadaka claimed to care about him. A while back, he had loved a fierce spy called Nakia and would never stop loving her, but they couldn't try again. It would kill him if the night they broke up had a sequel. But N'Jadaka was different. He was still scared but felt like it was worth it. The one night they spent together was something he needed for a while, and the way he talked about him, it made T'Challa feel good about himself. Shuri found the speech cute and hugged T'Challa, who was staring at the table with near-watery eyes.

"I know you are upset after Nakia. And I know that you are worried about falling in love with another man as king, but as your sister, I am telling you... _go get him!_ You must be blind to let that go!"

"Thank you, Shuri. I will speak with you and mother later, but for now, I must depart."

Shuri left the king on his own and he sat still, stunned at what N'Jadaka had said. Maybe it  _was_ time to take a risk. N'Jadaka definitely seemed worth it.

*

Laughing in victory, N'Jadaka was putting his shirt on when his mind entered conflict once again.  _Quit fooling yourself,_ _you're_ _starting to get feelings. That's fucked up man!_

"I know! Just, fuck off man."

"I do apologize if I am intruding, N'Jadaka."

His voice startled N'Jadaka and he turned around quickly, his facial expression told T'Challa he'd just seen a ghost.

"Naw, you're good man. You ever have a conversation with your mind? Never mind," he chuckled, realizing how stupid it sounded. 

"Actually, yes. Many times, especially recently. When I became King of Wakanda, my mind told me I wasn't ready, but I knew I was. Sometimes the biggest wars are the ones we have with ourselves. Different types of weaponry can be doubt, lack of confidence and arrogance. The only negotiation that can end it? Listening to our hearts."

N'Jadaka coughed a bit and approached T'Challa, standing close to him. 

"You're crazy good with words you know."

"I could say the same about you..."

N'Jadaka looked away for a second and when he looked back T'Challa connected his lips with N'Jadaka's. It was breathtaking. N'Jadaka felt his body tingle and even returned the motion, tracing his lips over T'Challa's but suddenly separated himself from T'Challa, much to the king's confusion.

"I am sorry if I offended you, or made you feel uncomfortable. I...just-"

N'Jadaka left the room and shook his head.

"It's not you, you did nothing. I'm sorry man, I'll speak to you later."

T'Challa watched his only chance of hope run through the door and leave in a hurry, clearly affected by what happened. Breathing heavily, he began to sob at the sight of N'Jadaka running and slammed the door.  _Bad things really happen to good people_ , he thought.

*

N'Jadaka punched a wall whilst grunting loudly with every strike until it began to throb. He cried into his brick opponent, feeling the urge to throw up but never doing so. He'd forgotten the part of loving an enemy meant they would have to kiss eventually, but this felt  _sick_. He wasn't just deceiving someone into loving him, he was deceiving his  _cousin._ But the thing that tore him the most was that he felt something around T'Challa, and was conscious about the fact that if T'Challa knew who he was, that moment of passion wouldn't have even been thought about. It was more humiliating that he'd shown his affection somewhere other than his lips, and couldn't even try to hide it.

"I wasn't meant to fucking fall for him, I  _haven't_ fucking fell for him, I  _WON'T_ FUCKING FALL FOR HIM!"

No matter how many times he told himself that line, it wasn't true. He'd developed some sort of feeling for T'Challa and now it would be complicated. What he failed to notice was W'Kabi in the distance, watching his activities and wondering what was happening.

"I must talk to the king about this...no...I cannot. I will have to investigate on my own."

N'Jadaka's objectives were going to face a barrier, and he was going to have to face T'Challa soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri wants to fix things between T'Challa and N'Jadaka, and Ramonda shows how she feels about what's happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really making my days leaving feedback and kudos, and even reading it! Let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> Another note - I'm really unconfident about this chapter but hopefully you guys enjoy it, I've written the next two chapters and it's safe to say things get very intense with no spoilers.

N'Jadaka had better days. But with his mindset in the right mood, he was back on track. In his entire life, he'd never missed a step, and even the best people in his previous profession had off days, taking two shots instead of just one. His morning run after beating up a brick wall allowed him to vent out any screams bottled in and any tears trapped behind his deathly eyes. The only problem was he started to feel guilty about what he was doing but remembered finding his father with panther claws in his chest. T'Chaka must have at least said something to T'Challa or somebody, but his father became a lost rumor after a while. Nobody knew what happened to Prince N'Jobu except for him. And his Uncle James? There was no second body in the room so in his mind, they covered up their tracks. Except it wasn't  _they_ , more like  _he_ covered up  _his_ tracks. 

It dawned on him that T'Challa just wanted to be happy and clearly prolonged his happiness for the sake of Wakanda but N'Jadaka didn't care. Or at least he tried not to care. After all, he wasn't killing him, he was just sharing the power with T'Challa and overthrowing his decisions. He'd render T'Challa a useless king whose people would turn on him and once democracy kicked in, there'd be one man left on the throne. But he deserved this, for all the years he harbored a secret that could have changed the very direction of Wakanda. What if a majority of the country wanted N'Jobu as their king, if they had been ruled by a different prince? They could have stopped so many disasters in the world and welcomed their brothers and sisters from outside of Wakanda into a life without chaos, death, and poverty. This wasn't just for his father, or for his missing uncle. This was for his people. 

He couldn't see T'Challa so soon. The damage he caused would have been impossible to fix after a day so he waited two days until he felt it was enough time for T'Challa. The time in between was spent looking around the country for any points of interest, and then on the way to the mountains, he spotted someone he recognized laying on the grass with a member of the Dora Milaje. It was T'Challa's genius yet intrusive sister, Shuri, simply staring into the sky while a video was projected from her Kimoyo Beads. It looked like her entire family were celebrating somebody's birthday. He sat next to her and the bodyguard grabbed her spear, but Shuri dismissed her. 

"Are you the reason why my brother has not left the house yet? Why I found him crying to himself?" 

N'Jadaka swallowed a lump in his throat and gave an awkward, but purposeful smile. She clearly cared for him a lot, and to hear T'Challa was crying was unfortunate. But this was merely minor to the tears he had to shed in his life every time he even  _thought_ of his Baba.  

"Yep. I feel like shit for it too. It's just, we're both confused about where we want to go. T'Challa seems like the best person in the world, but sometimes the best people can find the worst people. I don't want to tear the nation apart because of my interests in your brother." 

Shuri stopped the video and paused on T'Challa, who looked around seventeen in the clip. The frozen frame displayed T'Challa with a wide smile on his face as his entire family watched him open something. 

"You know, I have not seen T'Challa happy like this since before our Baba passed away. He deserves for someone to make him happy. Besides, you seem like a funny person, and T'Challa clearly felt some way about you. Maybe you could help me out, and in return, I could help you out." 

N'Jadaka looked with surprise and smiled. 

" _You_  could help  _me_? With what?" 

She observed his attire and looked back at him. 

"T'Challa mentioned you were new to Wakanda, that this is a unique experience for you. I notice you are wearing the same clothes as when I first met you, at least your trousers and shoes that is. Maybe I could make you a financial account with our currency, so you can get some new clothes." 

N'Jadaka couldn't deny he had a lack of money. But he felt insulted that a young girl was offering to give him money. 

"You're making me sound like a charity case." 

"You made my brother cry. The least you can do the next time you see him is not wear what you hurt him in." 

He laughed and bowed his head to face the grass. 

"I guess you're right. What...wait-" 

Something spiked an alert in his head. Looking at the family in the frame, he saw Ramonda, T'Chaka, T'Challa, and Shuri. But there was someone else in the photo and it itched his mind violently. The man who made N'Jadaka confused looked like someone he knew before. The same facial features, the same  _left eye_. But that was, no,  _it couldn't be_. N'Jadaka became distracted with the voices in his head but they were silenced once he pushed a question out. 

"Who's that?" 

Shuri looked at the pointing finger and noticed who he was talking about. She looked concerned but he looked dead serious.  

"That's Zuri, a close friend of our Baba. He's been the Royal Advisor to the King of Wakanda for quite some time now. Why are you asking?" 

N'Jadaka calmed himself down and chuckled. 

"It's nothing. What did you have in mind for me making things better?" He lied. 

"Well..." 

* 

T'Challa was in one of the darkest times of his life. He was so sure he was ready, and that N'Jadaka was too, so when he ran away it pushed his confidence down to its lowest. He was sat against his wall, only being in a part of the light revealed by his window.  

"Baba, if you can find someone to rule with, why can't I? I wish to be happy too, but it seems everything I do is double-sided, and I can only be one side. What if I picked the side best for me? The country would fall. What happens when I pick the best side for Wakanda? Most of the time they don't even know what I have done for them." 

Shuri knocked on the door and found T'Challa towards the back of the room. 

"Brother, get ready. Mother is here and wishes to have dinner with us. She says to look appropriate." 

"Shuri, I am not hungry. Tell her-" 

"Tell her yourself! When I told her you didn't want to go to that meeting with that Ross guy because you were busy with Nakia...you  _still_ owe me!" 

T'Challa pulled himself up and groaned at the pressure put on his right leg. The sensation made him conscious about how long he had really been there.  

"For the love of Bast..." 

He looked at his wardrobe and picked his black baju koko robe with the rich greyish-silver pattern on the front as what he would wear. T'Challa often wore it to dinners and this would not be an exception. Showering, he vented any dark thoughts through breathing strongly and put on a smile for his mother, who he saw at the end of the table. But his smile disappeared when he saw someone else sat in a chair next to his. 

"Well if it isn't the king. I promise not to eat with my mouth open this time." 

N'Jadaka smiled into his eyes and he sighed. 

"Hello, N'Jadaka." 

* 

"T'Challa, Shuri tells me you have something to announce to me. Would you like to introduce this young man to me before telling me what you have to say?" 

Of course, he didn't. But he wasn't going to say no. 

"This is N'Jadaka. I met him a few days ago and, well..." 

"Well?..." She asked. 

"That's it." 

Shuri stared at T'Challa and looked like she was ready to kick him.  

"Brother, I think N'Jadaka has something to tell you outside, about the  _menu_ from before?" 

"Menu?" He whispered and Shuri whispered  _'go with him'_. 

They left awkwardly and left Shuri to talk to Ramonda, who seemed unsure about what was happening. 

"What are you-" 

T'Challa couldn't be angry anymore, his words were ended with N'Jadaka's lips firmly pressed against his. It felt disrespectful to the wall holding artifacts from the past but it felt  _better_ when T'Challa had his back against a wall and N'Jadaka kissing him. 

"I thought...you did not want...to be with me." T'Challa sighed through the kisses. N'Jadaka began to enjoy it rather than hate it. Now that his mind was clear of any thoughts about relations he could pounce on T'Challa and make him vulnerable. He was  _loving_ it. And so was T'Challa. 

The spike of energy flowed immensely and T'Challa smiled at the sensation of something digging into his thigh. 

"My bad, I can fix that if you want. Or do  _you_ want to fix it?" 

"My mother is next door. But maybe if you stayed the night again?" 

"Consider it done." 

It only took some empty kisses for N'Jadaka to regain entry to the house.  

Both T'Challa and N'Jadaka fixed their clothes and returned to the dinner table with the rest of T'Challa's family. Neither man sat and they stood together. 

"Mother, there is something I wish to tell you. I understand some of our followers will not agree with this but I have found a new partner." 

"Is it Nakia? Could she not make it, so her brother is here instead?" 

T'Challa felt like a part of her knew what he wanted to say but she was in deep denial, fearing he would lose all respect as a king. 

"Unfortunately, you are mistaken. As I told you, this is N'Jadaka. I feel more with him than I felt with Nakia, and I wish to rule with respect from my country, accepting that we are in love." 

His eyes slightly watered at the sight of Ramonda's shock, and N'Jadaka held his hand, braiding his fingers into T'Challa's. 

* 

An hour passed after Ramonda left. Where pride should have been was heartache. His mother said nothing and left when he'd gone to the toilet. N'Jadaka smiled when Shuri wasn't looking and the house fell silent. His smile admittedly turned to a scowl at the fact T'Challa's own mother could act that way, but it meant that the first impact of his plan had actually taken place. It was becoming bigger now. 

T'Challa laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that had just happened. But his focus didn't last hearing Shuri's voice, and N'Jadaka trying to calm her down. 

"She cannot do this! It isn't right!" 

T'Challa ran to his sister and hugged her before holding her by the shoulders. 

"What is wrong, Shuri?" 

"Mother moved the rematch to in two days' time! It was not meant to be for another couple of weeks!" 

T'Challa shook his head and his lip began to quiver. He tried to bite it to stop it but he began crying and N'Jadaka held him tightly in a hug. 

"Why would she do this?" He sobbed, distraught at the idea of his mother actually abandoning him and doing this to spite him. Did she actually try to make his chances of remaining king smaller? 

"Don't trip man. We'll work this out, okay? I promise this will be okay." 

N'Jadaka was  _pissed_. But only because this changed everything. He definitely couldn't attempt to share the throne anybody else so he was going to do something he never imagined. He kissed T'Challa on the forehead as T'Challa, Shuri and himself joined in a group hug to comfort the king in question. N'Jadaka was going to help T'Challa keep the throne.  

By  _any_  means necessary. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'Jadaka has a training session with T'Challa to teach him a few things, but T'Challa ends up on the receiving end of something worse than training injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make something cute for T'Challa and N'Jadaka before the storm but I don't know how I feel about this. Once again, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for the support that everybody has given so far! One thing that kills me though, there will be no update for the following chapter until the day after tomorrow...just to allow me to go over the whole story and check it connects with what I have planned.

During the night, T'Challa squeezed onto N'Jadaka like he was a teddy bear. His arms latched onto N'Jadaka's torso and it evidently worked as the king was smiling in his sleep. On the other hand, N'Jadaka was adapting to something more in-depth than a relationship. He'd  _never_ been the little spoon before. T'Challa only woke up once during his slumber and when he did, he felt N'Jadaka between his arms which make T'Challa grin and sleep easy shortly after. Everything that happened before could wait because T'Challa was too busy being happy. N'Jadaka was the first of the two to wake up in the morning and felt T'Challa's arms around him. It was comforting for him to be loved again, the feeling had become estranged. He slowly moved from T'Challa's grasp and stood up, still tired and stretched to click all the bones. While T'Challa was sleeping N'Jadaka was showering and the heavy sounds of water pattering on the floor didn't even sting his ears in the slightest.  

Admittedly, N'Jadaka was curious as to how much of a deep sleeper T'Challa was and blew into his face a few times to see if he'd wake up. Nothing. A few non-consensual Eskimo kisses? Pointless. However, there was something that made N'Jadaka shake silently with laughter. Simply a wonder in his mind, he scratched behind T'Challa's ear softly, barely putting any pressure on it and the king made a noise. Now N'Jadaka wasn't an animal expert, and never owned any pets, but he was sure it was a purr he heard. He was never going to forget that or let T'Challa forget it. 

N'Jadaka found T'Challa's sleeping face cute, like a reminder that some people just look innocent without any further input from knowledge. But sleeping wasn't how he was going to help T'Challa. He had something else in mind. To avoid shocking him with speech, N'Jadaka planted a shower of kisses on T'Challa's cheek, caressing him with his lips. For fifteen seconds it proved futile until T'Challa slowly opened his eyes and the first thing they read was N'Jadaka smiling at him. 

"Morning, King Kitty," N'Jadaka smirked. 

T'Challa rubbed his eyes and returned a smile, beaming with joy at where he was in his life. 

" _King Kitty?_ " 

N'Jadaka sat next to him and took a rogue eyelash out of T'Challa's face before it caused any harm. 

"I'll tell you later. Get ready, put some sporting clothes on. Meet me in the garden." 

T'Challa yawned and moved to the side of the bed, sitting with his head down. 

"Why?" 

N'Jadaka licked his lips and grinned wildly. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight." 

* 

T'Challa was in a mere brown vest and shorts, whereas N'Jadaka was shirtless and in a pair of grey sweatpants he found in T'Challa's closet. When T'Challa found N'Jadaka he was no longer tired but eager.  

"What exactly are you teaching me? I already know how to fight." 

N'Jadaka approached him and swung for him, T'Challa's quick, panther-like reflexes pushed him to duck and fall back. 

"N'Jadaka! What are you-" 

Two more swings and he couldn't comprehend what was happening. 

"You have to be prepared for  _anything_! Doesn't matter whether I'm feeling, fucking or fighting you, if the element of  _surprise-_ " 

One tiny jab set T'Challa back but he kept his arms raised and began to understand what N'Jadaka was doing. 

"-is too much, the overwhelming sensation will knock you down. In Oakland, I fought my best friends for a carton of milk in the canteen because I was thirsty the whole week!" 

T'Challa grabbed his arm and stopped the punch, pulling him to the left and forcing both bodies to roll like he had done with Bucky Barnes. He tried to strike with a kick but N'Jadaka countered it and swept his balancing leg, knocking him to the floor. 

T'Challa got up again and struck again, this time setting N'Jadaka back and it impressed him. He tried to kick T'Challa but ended up being held by T'Challa by the waist and he used his weight to remain on the ground, not letting his body be picked up. 

"Damn, you trying to fight me or finish me?" 

He slapped T'Challa's sides and when the hold was broken, he swept T'Challa's legs again. 

"Fighting for honor is pointless when all the honor vanishes after you're dead." 

He put a knee on T'Challa's shoulder and pinned his other arm to the side, moving his face closer to a panting T'Challa's 

"You're good T'Challa, but sometimes bad is better. Fight dirty if you have to. M'Baku knows how you'll try to counter his attempts." 

"Will you be there? Tomorrow?" 

"Of course, I will. I might even c _hallenge_ you," N'Jadaka smirked. 

T'Challa tried to move but couldn't and looked into N'Jadaka's eyes. N'Jadaka knew he was going to support T'Challa all the way, and not just for the throne. M'Baku was a dominant person, but sometimes he just wasn't right in the head and N'Jadaka had no interests of being headbutted with a mask like he'd heard happened to T'Challa.  

"Haven't I learned how to counter your moves? After being through them?" 

"Yes, but there is always one move you'll never counter..." 

"What is it?" 

Still pressed under N'Jadaka's knee, he grew frustrated and tried to break loose. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Of course." 

N'Jadaka slowly cherished the pinned man's lips with his, taking's T'Challa' breath away. The kiss was lengthy and highly satisfying for T'Challa.

"I don't think I would  _ever_ yield from this," he smiled. 

"I wasn't talking about that.  _Element of surprise,_ King Kitty." 

T'Challa was confused until N'Jadaka began poking and squeezing at his skin and he became wild with laughter. He hadn't been on the receiving end of this sensation in  _years_ and it was still haunting to him. Shaking his head and pushing it against the ground, he managed to shift N'Jadaka off him and returned fire.  

"How's this for the element of surprise!" 

"I'll  _NEVER_ yield!" N'Jadaka screamed with giggles and he flipped T'Challa around again. Shuri heard all the noise and walked quickly into the garden where she saw her brother being tickled by his boyfriend. 

"Brother, I have not seen you smile like this in ages! N'Jadaka, you are a miracle worker!" 

"Shuri! Do something! Help me!" T'Challa barely uttered his sentence through his laughing fit and Shuri ran to his aid. Or so he thought. 

"I'm coming, brother!" 

She jumped on top of N'Jadaka and helped him torture her brother while filming on her Kimoyo Beads. 

"Why are you recording!" He shrieked, shaking from the pinches and grabs of his stomach. 

"To remind you the king is allowed to laugh every now and then!" 

T'Challa loved the point she was making but hated the way she was making it. He was going to be screaming for another five minutes, but of course, nobody helped him. 

* 

N'Jadaka and Shuri were in T'Challa's room watching the video and laughing at the king's vulnerability. 

"N'Jadaka, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure thing." 

She faced him and he turned to face her. 

"How long are you planning to see my brother?" 

The question took him by surprise and he scratched his head. 

"Well...to be honest, I'd like to be with him forever. Why do you ask? Am I intruding or-" 

Shuri hugged him tightly and he smiled, feeling appreciated but clueless at the same time. 

"Don't be so stupid! You make my brother smile, you make him happy, you support him and he loves you as much as you love him. Please let me arrange the wedding," she joked. 

"You got it," he laughed. 

Although he didn't take it as a joke. He really wanted to get married. But in due time would come his reward for being so patient his entire life. 

 _A husband to love. And the throne, that's what's important remember,_ he told himself. N'Jadaka wasn't going to become vulnerable by his desire to feel and be loved but it didn't mean it wasn't a bonus.  

* 

Hours before the last day prior to his rematch, T'Challa was laid in bed with N'Jadaka's head against his chest. 

"Shouldn't you be getting rest, T'Challa? You need energy for tomorrow." 

T'Challa loved how concerned his boyfriend was for him. Not because of the fact he was  _concerned,_ but because he was actually concerned about him.  

"I should be fine as long as you are there to cheer for me." 

"With pom poms?" 

"With what?" 

N'Jadaka shook his head and did the motion which made T'Challa gasp in realization. 

"Oh...yes with those." 

T'Challa kissed him on his forehead and smiled into N'Jadaka's eyes before they were ready to sleep. But N'Jadaka hesitated. 

"What is wrong?" 

N'Jadaka got out of the bed and moved behind T'Challa, who could only raise an eyebrow at the whole thing. N'Jadaka wrapped his arms around T'Challa and buried his face into the side of T'Challa's neck. The warm breaths made T'Challa feel good. 

"I'm the big fucking spoon tonight, King Kitty," he whispered into T'Challa's ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa faces M'Baku for the final time, and N'Jadaka reunites with someone he never thought he'd see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, this is where it starts to get more serious! Feedback is always appreciated as usual! Thank you for the support even though I missed a day...
> 
> Also, this re-trial is the replacement of Erik's duel with T'Challa.

The morning ran fast for T'Challa. It seemed like a breeze in a tornado when both he and N'Jadaka arrived at Warrior Falls. The tradition was simple – the current king and a challenger would brawl on Warrior Falls until either man yielded or breathed no longer. T'Challa's encounter with M'Baku the first time was daunting for him to even ponder about, the bruises and cuts had not completely healed from the challenge prior to the current moment. However, M'Baku wasn't satisfied with his performance so the Jabari Tribe Leader requested a retrial for the next month, sacrificing his future chances for any possible king. Even  _N'Jadaka_. Time would have given T'Challa's' body the healing process it needed but after his mother was informed of his relationship with N'Jadaka, the rematch was pushed forward.  

He'd never felt the pain of the bruises until now, every few steps were echoed with a sharp pain but N'Jadaka held him whenever he needed support. Both men walked through the cave and N'Jadaka let T'Challa go to greet his family. Shuri and Ramonda were standing strong but it seemed only his sister was proud. 

"Hello, Shuri. Any words of wisdom for your brother?"  

His smile was genuine and, in his mind, there was no longer any doubt but instead, a fire burned in his heart. T'Challa wanted to make everybody proud and overcome the odds not just for his country, not just for his family, but also for himself. 

"Is that not Zuri's job? You've got this brother, we believe in you. Oh yes, that Everett guy wishes to see you after this battle, but I told him to wait until the evening." 

T'Challa grinned and looked at N'Jadaka, who smiled at him ferociously. 

"You know when you smile I smile," N'Jadaka admitted. It wasn't a lie either, T'Challa had contagious positivity and N'Jadaka was always infected with a smile near him. "What's up?" 

"Would you care to come with me? It may give you an opportunity to see what I must do every week." 

N'Jadaka enjoyed his stay in Wakanda but he had an inkling of desire to return to Oakland, just to see what was happening. When he'd returned from his career of assassinations the man was shocked to see his apartment tower stood tall, but aged. Everything was the way he left it in his room and not one item had been shifted. Everything around him was different though. No  _Roadmaster_ _Wagons_ , but instead  _Lexus_  cars laid parked on the roads. The small-time stores that felt for him and gave him an occasional free smoothie or doughnut? They were simply memories when he'd returned. But he hadn't been gone for too long this time. 

"Of course, if it's what you want. Now get ready for the fight, I'll be right here okay?" 

"You sound like a parent," he laughed, kissing N'Jadaka swiftly on the lips. N'Jadaka clung on to every second and let him prepare for his fight. In his mind, a response on the lines of  _'I can still make you call me Daddy'_ flowed through but he'd decided not to use that given circumstances. 

* 

T'Challa's body jerked as he felt his powers being taken away and N'Jadaka felt genuine concern for the king in question. It didn't look pleasant but it was a part of the ritual combat so he couldn't intervene. M'Baku was pacing back and forth while T'Challa readied himself and Zuri walked forward. His image made N'Jadaka's eyes go wild with fury as to why he couldn't understand.  _It can't be._  

" _Victory in ritual combat comes by yield or_ _death_ _."_  

The fight began and N'Jadaka bit his lip. 

Immediately T'Challa lunged for M'Baku but felt his legs being swept in such manner as N'Jadaka had done the day prior. Embarrassed, he got up and shifted to avoid a brutal kick from M'Baku. They circled around, staring one another directly in the eyes and focused on staying on top. Both the Jabari Tribe and the Dora Milaje closed in on the competitors and T'Challa grew frustrated. He struck M'Baku's spear but it broke no balance and T'Challa felt the quick slit in his forearm of his own blade being pushed in by M'Baku's strength. 

He couldn't wince but grunted instead and jumped over M'Baku's spear which he swung violently.  

"You got this T'Challa!" N'Jadaka shouted and Ramonda slowly shook her head, much to Shuri's disapproval. 

"Come on brother!" She shouted, showing she would never hesitate to support her older brother. 

T'Challa roared and swiveled his body, slicing a line into M'Baku's leg but it did nothing. Another slice landed, this time on the other leg and M'Baku slowly leveled down, holding his balance. T'Challa went for a third but M'Baku grabbed his dagger and threw it off the waterfall, its soar into the river was silent but alarming for T'Challa. M'Baku punched him in the face, blindsiding him and another punch broke his lip.  

N'Jadaka was still biting his and twitched with nerves but deep down, he knew T'Challa had it.  

"Fight for your carton of milk T'Challa! I know you can baby!" 

Other spectators were shocked to hear those words and looked around, but T'Challa played the two sentences over in his head as he laid in the water. M'Baku picked him up and had his sights set on T'Challa going over the waterfall, but his throat felt vulnerable and he'd realized T'Challa had used his nails to cut it. Holding onto his throat, T'Challa did it again and blood didn't just fall from his neck but his mouth.  

"Finish him!" N'Jadaka yelled and T'Challa was entranced. The scolding attitude from his mother, the hiding of his preferences to make others happy, his recent breakup and his father's murder were spinning and he felt a fire roar in him, breathing heavy brought no fire but did sound like an animal hungry for its chase. He grabbed M'Baku's spear and walked over the crouching leader who was using his hands as a bandage. His arms extended and M'Baku closed his eyes, ready to die. The spear drew closer and T'Challa- 

"I... _YIELD_!" M'Baku coughed weakly, dying on the spot. 

"Then I declare T'Challa, son of former King T'Chaka, remains the King of Wakanda and the Black Panther!" 

The cheers boomed through the mountains and T'Challa smiled at N'Jadaka. He'd really helped him through this. 

* 

The preparations for the Ancestral Plane were almost completed and T'Challa stood proudly with his boyfriend. His body was almost completely bare and N'Jadaka admired him. 

"Look at you huh? The meanest fighter out there!" He chuckled, playfully jabbing T'Challa on his ribs and arm. The king slightly winced and N'Jadaka immediately regretted it but when T'Challa began laughing at his concern, he simply gave him the middle finger. 

"Such rude language N'Jadaka!" 

He kissed N'Jadaka's neck and his boyfriend giggled at the warm embrace. 

"Stop, you're gonna get blood all over me!" 

"Well you shouldn't be afraid of that, I have a surprise for you." 

N'Jadaka was curious and gave the man a raised eyebrow. 

"What  _kind_ of surprise?" 

T'Challa moved an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and walked him to what looked like a pit. N'Jadaka was panicking that T'Challa knew everything and planned to bury him alive. 

"Do not worry, N'Jadaka. You see Zuri, over there? He is going to set up the Ancestral Plane, but I am no longer in need of it because of the wisdom my father passed onto me after my last visit. So, I thought you could use it. Maybe see a grandfather or long lost relative you wanted to speak to but never could." 

N'Jadaka's brain was riddled with confusion and he couldn't even comprehend what T'Challa was saying. He thought it to be a joke, a sick one at that, but he knew T'Challa was not the type of man to make ridicule of such a topic. 

"I...I don't-" 

"I must tell you this, it will not bring them back. I am sorry but that's not the capability of the Ancestral Plane. You will definitely be speaking to whoever you see." 

N'Jadaka's eyes began to fill with water and his lip quivered. His body was shuddering and he looked once at the pit before looking again at T'Challa. T'Challa had no clue, but this was something nobody could ever top for N'Jadaka. 

"Really? You'd do this for me?" 

T'Challa wrapped his arms tightly around N'Jadaka's back and squeezed him to give the man comfort. 

"I love you, and you deserve closure with whoever it is. Maybe, if you feel comfortable, we could talk about what you saw? Only if you're fine with it." 

"Of course, we can you big freaking idiot!" He laughed, muffling his words against T'Challa's chest and his tears became drops of happiness. 

The preparations were complete and N'Jadaka laid with his arms crossed, drinking a remedy and closing his eyes. 

"This will hurt a bit. You are currently being fed the powers of the Black Panther so that you can breathe underneath." 

N'Jadaka's chest turned a wild violet and he felt it ravish his body. 

"I...I love you, T'Challa." 

"I love you too, N'Jadaka." 

What T'Challa failed to notice was the sharpness of Zuri's head turning when he heard that name. How quickly he'd stopped everything, and the concerned look on his face when the name played back in his mind. 

* 

In his apartment, it wasn't like how he'd changed it. It was just like when he was a child. N'Jadaka was silently crying as he searched his bedroom, finding his basketball on his bed next to the pillows, the posters of the Golden State Warriors signed by all the players he and his father met.  

"Miss it?" 

N'Jadaka slowly turned around and saw his Baba standing there, red-eyed and clearly emotional. The two hugged tightly and N'Jadaka wept. 

"Baba, I'm so sorry. It's taken me this long to get here." 

"What do you mean? Are you the Black Panther now? What has happened to T'Challa?" 

His questions hurt N'Jadaka, especially the last one. It was supposed to be him and his father alone, and he cared about nobody else. 

"I have something to tell you. I'm at conflict, with myself. I aimed to rip away everything T'Challa had as revenge for what T'Chaka did to you but it failed." 

N'Jobu's eyes were questioning and he listened to his son with interruption. 

"I ended up kissing him and then loving him. One half of me wants to burn everything he has, but another part of me wants to protect him and give him the caring love he needs. He's hurt and scared. What do I do?" 

N'Jobu held him and inhaled sharply. 

"T'Chaka did what he had to do. I understand why you feel the way you do...if you were there in the room...it broke T'Chaka to kill me. I regret nothing about the way I felt he handled things, but I do regret how I took action. I betrayed him and because of it, he could not recognize who I was. T'Challa does not deserve to suffer for a lapse of history. If he makes you happy, and you him, then go with what the heart tells you. Not what revenge tells you." 

N'Jobu looked hurt when he remembered everything, but happy to give his son a way out of the life vengeance tried to make him live. With those words, N'Jadaka knew he loved T'Challa from the very start. His plan was full of hate but his heart was fulfilled by passion. He could finally let go of it all and be N'Jadaka the proud prince of Wakanda. Not the son of a murdered prince. Not Erik Killmonger. N'Jadaka, partner of T'Challa. 

"Baba, I miss you so much, I don't want to go." 

"There's no hurry. The court is all the way downstairs but we can use the one in your room if you want?" 

N'Jakada smiled and grabbed the ball. For what seemed like the rest of the night, the two played basketball in his room, making a mess but not caring because the reality that hurt N'Jadaka was they wouldn't have to clean it anytime soon. He wasn't going to be visiting every day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I think everybody has been waiting for! N'Jadaka is finally open and honest to himself about his love for T'Challa, and NO MORE MIND GAMES! However, it doesn't mean the serious part is over. It's just the start...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last chapter, T'Challa and N'Jadaka visit Everett Ross for a meeting, but Everett recognizes N'Jadaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming closer to the end each day and at this point, I just want to thank everybody for supporting this story! All the feedback, kudos, and hits just make me so happy and excited to add more to the story. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story!
> 
> As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Fear channeled N'Jadaka's head rigorously and his temples throbbed. The sensation was similar to being pulled out of the water and learning to breathe again. The hyperventilation that followed was not just from his burial but from the words his father left him before leaving him again. This time it was on N'Jadaka's terms. All the years of pent-up rage had made him crazy for revenge and now he was free of all of it, he could move on and live a new life with T'Challa. With his fists clenched, he looked around and grunted wildly, trying to gather his thoughts and understand where he was. The first face he recognized was a man's face with a neatly groomed beard and dark coffee eyes. It was T'Challa. The king pulled him in and clasped N'Jadaka in his arms. 

"It's okay N'Jadaka, I've got you. Just breathe." 

N'Jadaka did as he was told and breathed with focus, feeling less agitated by the second. He'd never expected to be this vulnerable in his life but he didn't hate it but instead cherished it. The motion of T'Challa's hand drawing circles into N'Jadaka's back with his palm made the latter sigh softly, feeling comforted and slightly turned on. 

"Thank you," he whispered, his words trickled into T'Challa's ear with a hint of heat. T'Challa pressed his mouth gently onto N'Jadaka's cheek and gave him a smile that made N'Jadaka slightly beam with one as well. His non-verbal response to N'Jadaka's gratitude didn't come off as ignoring for anybody in the room, instead, they saw how his eyes and smile told N'Jadaka he would do everything in the world he could to make N'Jadaka content. 

And he was more than content with T'Challa. He was affluent with love. 

* 

T'Challa knew this meeting was professional, so he asked N'Jadaka to borrow one of his suits.  

"Are you sure? I don't wanna ruin one of these," he insisted. 

T'Challa picked up a darkish grey blazer, an old one he'd worn when taking Nakia to a casino. He wouldn't need it anymore and it seemed like the only choice that wouldn't constrain N'Jadaka's muscular frame. As he wrapped it around his arm, he found a black shirt and pants to match it and handed it to N'Jadaka. 

"Do not be ridiculous. Anything that belongs to me belongs to you." 

N'Jadaka unzipped his pants and took them off, grinning at T'Challa. 

"I guess that goes the other way, right? What's  _mine_ is  _yours_ ," he declared. T'Challa gripped his lip with his teeth and slowly walked to his boyfriend. Their heads tilted and the words they spoke became whispers. 

"That is true, yes."  

T'Challa lightly gripped N'Jadaka's growing member and it growled at the touch. N'Jadaka became mesmerized by T'Challa's large hand on him and put the clothes to the side, ignoring everything else. 

"T'Challa...do not play with me like this," he begged. T'Challa's touch was so satisfying for him he didn't want him to let go and say 'maybe later'. But T'Challa's confident approach read that he didn't want to stop either. His hand was only held back from the soft skin of N'Jadaka's member by the fabric of cotton. 

"Which way do you like it?" 

N'Jadaka throbbed in different areas and backed himself against a wall. He always had sex  _his_ way, but T'Challa had a magical touch about him.  

"Surprise me." 

* 

Everett Ross was growing bored in his office, waiting for the king. The first attempt of relieving boredom went horribly wrong for him as he couldn't catch a cold, let alone the phone he threw. He was always looking for a replacement so it was a silver lining to him. T'Challa eventually turned up with N'Jadaka and W'Kabi, the only one to be wearing his traditional attire. 

"I apologize for my lateness, I had some business to attend to." 

He shook Everett's hand and sat at his desk, with N'Jadaka sitting next to him. Everett looked surprised and stroked his chin. 

"And who's this?" 

N'Jadaka leaned forward and shook his hand. 

"I'm the  _business_ ," he grinned proudly. T'Challa smirked but hid his amusement behind his palm, acting as if something was in his beard. Everett chuckled awkwardly and turned his attention to the papers in front of him. 

"T'Challa, I need you to be honest with me. What's the whole deal with the vibranium? I'm hearing that you've got an isolated country that secretly advances the world by hundreds, maybe thousands of years. I'm not asking you to give anything but the truth here, okay?" 

T'Challa felt conflicted about how to respond. On one hand, he'd sworn to never let Wakanda be at risk of attack, invasion or terrorism. Revealing the secrets behind Wakanda was a dangerous option, as information always found its way out. On the other hand, isolation meant they couldn't help their brothers and sisters out of Wakanda who needed them. Every African-American who could have defended themselves against biased cops, slave owners, and racists. The ones who chose to drown instead of living a life of bondage and excruciating pain. It killed him to think of the people who he could have saved, who T'Chaka could have saved, who Azzuri could have saved. 

But for now, he had to think of Wakanda. 

"Unfortunately, I have no understanding of these myths. Wakanda simply relies on the people living inside of it. We are an isolated country, yes, but that is because we have isolated ourselves from the wars we never contributed to. We have our own problems, but that is for us to fix." 

"I see. Well there is something else...N'Jadaka, right?" 

"Yeah," he answered.  

"You don't happen to be from the United States by any chance, do you?" 

His heart flushed and he felt nervous, something he'd never felt before meeting T'Challa. The way Everett glared at him wasn't simply interest, it was like he was trying to get an answer he already knew. 

"Yeah, I lived here for a while. But now I live in Wakanda." 

Everett seemed satisfied with the answer but still wanted more. W'Kabi was intrigued too, having remembered his one of his previous sightings of N'Jadaka, who was fighting a brick wall and cursing out loud. He knew something was happening. 

"It's just that, you remind me of someone famous for his work in the Navy. He had one of the greatest reputations out there." 

N'Jadaka thought it would be better to admit some of his past now and tell him he was the hardest working soldier they had. He opened his mouth to speak but then he was shut down. 

"But  _then_ that soldier went rogue. Maybe you know him?" 

T'Challa was confused but didn't like the way his boyfriend was being questioned, so he stood up. 

"First, you accuse my country of holding back from the rest of the world like we owe it something. And now you insinuate N'Jadaka is not who he says he is? I'm afraid I must conclude this meeting." 

T'Challa's cheeks were warm with anger and he walked away, leaving N'Jadaka to chase him and say his name to gain his attention. W'Kabi was the only one who was in the room and he approached the CIA agent. 

"I have had my suspicions about this man for a while now, I believe something is planned for our king. What do you know of this individual?" 

"And I'd tell you why?" 

W'Kabi strutted closer and looked him in the eye. 

"To save T'Challa's life." 

"I guess you should sit down then," he started. The Wakandan did so and Everett projected an image onto his computer. 

"Erik Stevens. Graduated Annapolis aged nineteen, MIT for grad school. Joined the SEALs and went straight to Afghanistan, where he racked up confirmed kills like it was a video game. Started calling himself Killmonger. He joined a JSOC ghost unit, now these guys are serious, they would drop off the grid so they could commit assassinations and take down governments." 

The image was of N'Jadaka, staring aggressively into what must have been a camera. Though his face was blank, his eyes displayed fury and the lack of facial expression enhanced how dangerous he looked. The information was enough for W'Kabi and he clasped his hands together. 

"Thank you, Agent Ross, for this. It will likely save the king's life." 

"So, what can you tell me about Wakanda? Seeing as I helped you after all." 

W'Kabi stared at the operative and smiled. 

"Wakanda will not lose its king, thanks to you." 

He left the room and Everett shook his head at disapproval of the lack of information. 

"Thanks,  _really_ helpful." 

* 

T'Challa couldn't sleep after hearing Everett's accusations. The very man asleep between his arms was apparently not who he said he was. But he loved N'Jadaka too much to even consider if it was true. Even if he had done some bad things, this was a chance for him to start afresh. T'Challa wrapped up closer to N'Jadaka and closed his eyes. All he cared about was spending his life with N'Jadaka and nothing else.

"Sleep well, N'Jadaka." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as N'Jadaka abandoned his plan, his past comes back to haunt him...he just wants to LOVE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'Jadaka cooks T'Challa breakfast and tries to explain everything. But the truth comes out in a harsher way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hesitated to post this but hopefully, it's a good read because it's one of the biggest chapters (storywise) in the entire work. Feedback's always appreciated and it's two chapters away until the end! What do you think will (or want to) happen in the upcoming installments?

N'Jadaka wanted to make T'Challa breakfast as an apology for being the reason they departed but the king naturally resisted, ensuring him it was not his fault. Of course, N'Jadaka would not take no for an answer and T'Challa got dressed to the smell of pancakes, a food he hadn't enjoyed in  _years_. Nothing was required of the Black Panther for this day so he decided to spent it with the one person he wished to spend his life with. Wearing a pair of loose black sweats and nothing else, T'Challa knitted his arms around N'Jadaka's bare chest, smiling at the smell of the food and his boyfriend.

"This smells perfect, like you. Are you sure you're not bathing with the ingredients?"

N'Jadaka chuckled and steered his head to the left to welcome T'Challa's lips onto his.

"I told you, cooking is one of  _my_ powers. You save Wakanda and I feed Wakanda's savior."

T'Challa stole a blueberry from the pile and tried to walk away but felt his waist being scooped by N'Jadaka's arm and yelped as he was pulled in.

"How can I cook your blueberry pancakes if you  _eat_ the damn  _blueberries_ , huh?"

The next three  _'_ _huhs_ _'_  were assisted with playful shakes and T'Challa giggled at the ridiculousness, trying to grab more whilst in his boyfriend's clutch. His back arched as he reached but N'Jadaka simply spun him in circles and they both grew dizzy.

"Okay, I surrender," T'Challa laughed, grabbing the closest chair to him. He sat and sighed, looking at N'Jadaka's now messy dreads which laid everywhere. After everything he had been through as a king, even as just a prince, all of it seemed like it led to this moment. Like fate planned out for T'Challa to be happy with N'Jadaka, playing in the kitchen and making each other smile until their jaws ached. N'Jadaka gave him the pancakes and saved some for himself, sitting next to T'Challa.

"You know, you did not have to do this. I want you to know that whatever you chose to do in the past, I will not condemn you for it."

N'Jadaka crammed as many pieces of pancakes in his mouth as he could and poured the syrup in once his head was leaned back. T'Challa stared in awe and tried to do the same, but almost choked and played it off with a few coughs.

"When I was younger, I was left to fend for myself, with nothing to help me. Because I was on my own, nobody would be affected if I went away to join the armed forces. Easy to say, my isolation made me one of the deadliest soldiers on the team. Like an M'Baku with a gun. Even my bare fists packed more power than a tank."

T'Challa felt bad for the fact N'Jadaka felt he had to open up and explain himself, but it made him realize how much he wanted to be with him. He'd rather tell the truth than lie to T'Challa.

"N'Jadaka, I-"

"There's more. I wanted to do more, so I joined a different team and this sort of work meant doing more  _damage_. Look, I did what I had to do but it's all finished, I'm just trying to stay with you man. I ain't gonna let no agent get in between us over something from the past."

T'Challa continued eating and his silence disturbed N'Jadaka. He seemed so calm, simply cutting and eating but N'Jadaka did not understand why.

"Well?"

T'Challa slowly placed the fork down to the side and wiped his mouth.

"Aren't you gonna ask about it?"

"About  _what_?"

N'Jadaka scoffed and squinted his eyes slightly at him.

"About my  _past_?"

"What about it?"

N'Jadaka watched T'Challa eat one more bite and suddenly understood what T'Challa was doing.

"Oh, I get you. You know, I fucking love you more than anything else right?"

"More than yourself?" T'Challa smiled. "I see how you look at yourself in the mirror."

"Hey baby, silver's better than bronze. I think you'd look sexy in second place."

"Below you?"

"Damn straight."

*

With his new information, W'Kabi sought after someone with enough power to help take down N'Jadaka. In his mind, this young man was planning to take down Wakanda by murdering its king but what he did not know was that it was never in N'Jadaka's plan to murder him in the first place. He found Zuri tending to the heart-shaped herbs and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"W'Kabi, how may I help you?"

W'Kabi approached the wise man and bowed in his presence.

"You are the king's royal advisor, I was hoping you could help me with a situation regarding him."

Zuri became intrigued and walked closer to him.

"What is this about?"

"There is a man, his name is N'Jadaka."

Even the mention of his name made Zuri nervous and feel guilt but W'Kabi didn't recognize the guilt.

"You know of him?"

"Yes. He is a secret never told, simply left to be whispered in the woods. What is your concern?"

"A man, Everett Ross, informed me of this man's past. He lived under an alias, 'Erik Stevens', but became 'Erik Killmonger' after his countless kills. This man joined a private squad to take down nations and assassinate powerful people, and apparently, all of it was for fun. Now he is in a relationship with the King of Wakanda, what if this is another scar on his body?"

"I thought they were a ritualistic marking on his body...are they for kills?"

"They are. And I've been monitoring his behavior, it seems  _very_ alarming. Shouting obscenities in the roads, and the re-trial between himself and M'Baku...when have you ever seen T'Challa really  _try_ to kill someone? His rage would have M'Baku dead, and he almost did. I think N'Jadaka is trying to take down Wakanda. But why?"

_Why?_ Zuri thought to himself, but he knew the answer. He just wouldn't admit it just yet, he made a promise to T'Chaka. But the life of T'Chaka's son was more valuable than his promise.

"Come with me."

*

T'Challa and N'Jadaka spent most of their day together in their bedroom, talking and cuddling. But now they were playing a modified game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Suddenly, the rock lifts up and reveals two  _MASSIVE_ spiders which crawl all  _over_ your body, poisoning every part of you!"

N'Jadaka imitated the spider's motions over T'Challa's arms, gnawing at his biceps and T'Challa pushed him off, leaving him on the floor to be laughed at. The two wrestled on the floor and T'Challa mounted him, biting his neck and sucking on it.

"A spider is no challenge for a panther!"

The two carried on playing around until Shuri interrupted them, and she didn't seem too happy.

"Brother, Zuri and W'Kabi are here. They say they must speak with you and N'Jadaka immediately."

T'Challa's smile slowly faded and became a look of worry.

"Okay, thank you Shuri. N'Jadaka?"

He simply nodded and the two got up, leaving Shuri on her own to go to her own room. They walked into the living room and noticed W'Kabi and Zuri standing together, clearly concerned about something.

"Is everything okay? You two seemed disturbed, is there an issue with the security?"

Zuri gave a fake smile and shook his head.

"T'Challa, there's something you need to know, something you have likely not been told. About N'Jadaka."

T'Challa rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"If this is about his past in the military-"

"It's not. You left your clothes at your last place of accommodation, and we found  _this_ inside."

W'Kabi pulled out a silver ring with a similar engravement as to what he had. His mind became altered and he couldn't understand.

"It is a ring that belonged to the son of N'Jobu. You were given T'Chaka's, and N'Jobu's son was given his."

T'Challa's eyes dampened and his mouth opened slightly at the sight of the ring, he couldn't even see N'Jadaka's visibly distressed face in which his eyes glimmered with moisture and his tongue was pressed against the side of his mouth. It felt like both of their worlds were being torn down.

"Are you saying...N'Jadaka...did you murder my cousin?"

The way he looked at N'Jadaka was a way he'd never looked at anyone before. A blend of sorrow, confusion, and anger made the expression T'Challa had and it crushed N'Jadaka. There was no more love behind his eyes, just the complete opposite.

"Did you ask about the scarring on his body? It's not as simple as it seems," W'Kabi added. "It's a representation of how many people he has killed. He's used to bringing down nations like it's child's play."

T'Challa slowly stood away from N'Jadaka and N'Jadaka began to sob.

" _T'Challa_ _,_ " he said weakly, but T'Challa didn't want to hear it. "I can explain, I-I-I swear."

"T'Challa, this man did not murder your cousin," Zuri started.

"Please,  _don't_. I never planned to-" N'Jadaka cried, but he couldn't finish.

"Prince N'Jobu's son  _was_ N'Jadaka. This entire thing has likely been a ploy for revenge, revenge for something your father did years ago."

"He  _murdered_ my fucking  _daddy_! But I didn't try to hurt T'Challa, I  _never_ would!"

N'Jadaka was sobbing as he shouted and T'Challa's eyes widened, realizing what was happening was real.

"You...you are my cousin? And you knew, this whole time?"

"T'Challa, baby, it wasn't a part of a plan, I  _love_ you!  _Please_!" 

" _Get out of my house,_ " he whispered, tears ushering down both cheeks.

" _Please_!" N'Jadaka begged, holding his hand, but T'Challa swung it away.

"Now!"

N'Jadaka clenched his fist and pushed it against his mouth as if he was trying not to choke on the lump in his throat, shocked about everything and heartbroken. He left T'Challa alone and ran out of the door, sprinting as far as he could until his heart couldn't carry him any further. He clutched his chest and sobbed wildly, heartbroken. Despite all of his training, he couldn't get past this.

He'd never be the same.

*

After kicking Zuri and W'Kabi out of his house, T'Challa was exactly where he was last time N'Jadaka and he had an issue. Except this was far worse. He'd expected backlash for being with another man as king, but he couldn't even wish to think about what to do after discovering it was his cousin this entire time. For the rest of the night, T'Challa got no sleep but instead stared into a wall, questioning everything after different questions popped up in his mind.

_Would things be different if I'd never found out?_

_Why does this have to change everything?_

_What happens now?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa decides what to do next about N'Jadaka, but it might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't believe the last chapter's reception, thank you all SO MUCH! I've enjoyed writing this so much and as a treat for everyone who loves the story, tomorrow will be the final chapter's upload date instead of in two day's time. Once again, feedback is deeply appreciated!

T'Challa locked himself into a heartbroken solitude, and for an entire week, Wakanda didn't have a king. He'd grown angry at how W'Kabi seemed happy to announce the news, and that his royal advisor was involved. They probably knew best for him but just this once he wanted no input. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that in his mind if he had never known it would have been so different. They'd be concluding their special day together tightly nested under the covers and looking forward to the next day they would have together. But now, as time grew along with T'Challa's emotions, the king didn't want to do anything but get answers. If only he wasn't stuck in his room.  

Shuri attempted knocking multiple times throughout the week but for once she could not offer any guidance. This situation was one she was not expecting to ever even imagine. But this time the knocks were not simple gestures of care but understanding. She lightly tapped the door and entered his room, shocked by the lack of smell for someone trapped in their room. No rubbish anywhere and his carpet looked unruffled. Instead, he was in his bed with a bare chest and staring at the window's sight of the sky. 

"Brother, have you been in here for an entire week?" 

She knew the answer but his voice had become something of the past so for her, anything was good enough. He feebly hummed a  _yes_ and it worried his sister. T'Challa was usually the most verbal person in the house, aside from her, regardless of whether or not he was in the mood. One of his beliefs was that if communication failed, not even the best technology in the world could bring it back the way it was. She sat next to him and gave him a kind smile, which prompted him to clear his throat. 

"I know it's been a while, but this is getting out of hand. Wakanda needs its king, its people need  _you_." 

T'Challa leaned forward and pushed his back against the headboard, fixing his posture. 

"Shuri...I am not in the mood to talk about Wakanda's  _needs_. Baba gave his life to the role and I'm giving my life, but nobody recognizes that. Nobody cares about whether or not T'Challa is happy, just about whether or not they are satisfied with how I rule things. N'Jadaka won, I feel like a fool. He can rule Wakanda now." 

Shuri couldn't believe what she was hearing and pushed him in his chest multiple times, causing him to wince and hold back his curses. 

"Do not...give up...on Wakanda!" 

Her hits were in rhythm with her words and he covered his face, shocked about what was happening. 

"This is not you T'Challa! What would Baba say?" 

"About me sleeping with my cousin? His nephew?" 

"So what! T'Challa, you act like this has changed anything but it does not! At first, I did not know what to think about it all when Zuri told me but I don't believe for one second N'Jadaka wanted to hurt you. I saw how he acted with you, the way you acted with him. It may not be ideal, but if it's perfect for you then go with that." 

T'Challa looked at her and stared with a lack of understanding. 

"So...you think I should be with N'Jadaka regardless?" 

"Get the answers first, before you do anything drastic. But don't deny what's already happened." 

T'Challa smiled at her and did their handshake with her. 

"You really are a genius, aren't you?" 

"Of course, I'm the smart, attractive, popular and brave one in the family." 

"So what am I then?" 

"The king." 

* 

_Four Days Before..._  

N'Jadaka was lonely on his bed. He had nobody to talk to and once again everything he loved was taken away. The door knocked and his heart jumped thinking of who it could be. He raced to the door and opened it, only for everything to go black after a fist collided with his face. 

* 

_Present Day_  

N'Jadaka woke up a mess. His breathing was difficult and his lip hurt. It was only when he realized it was bleeding that he was completely awake. He tried moving but he couldn't, his hands were suspended above his head and tied together. Looking down, he became panicked at the sight of the bruises on his body and the cuts that weren't scars. His head spun quickly in both directions and his breaths turned to grunts as he gritted his teeth and began to have an aggressive panic attack. Suddenly he was scared, the trouble to breathe startled the prince and he remembered that his last panic attack was what caused him to pass out after shaking around violently too much. N'Jadaka breathed through his teeth and saw someone approaching him, and his blood boiled at the sight of his captor.  

"You fucking busboy. Let me guess, W'Can't Think on His Own followed somebody else's orders." 

He spat at W'Kabi but missed and W'Kabi punched him in the right side of his ribcage, leaving the ex-soldier to howl in pain.  

"Funny. You see, I am following orders, but from your supposed lover. He wanted you dead but I decided to have fun with you myself." 

N'Jadaka's eyes lit up and he looked disappointed. 

"T'Challa? He wanted me dead? No, you're fucking  _LYING_!" 

The man held in ropes shook angrily and tried kicking him but couldn't reach and he cried the minimum he would allow. The one thing he had left was his dignity. However, it still cut deeply into him to hear his former lover wanted him dead. Of course, W'Kabi was lying but he wouldn't let N'Jadaka know that. Not even before he died. 

"He believes you wanted to kill him, so the only way to neutralize that threat was to kill you. But that would be so  _easy_. You don't deserve T'Challa, all people like you want is to hurt the innocent people like him." 

N'Jadaka began laughing and became hysterical with laughter. W'Kabi didn't understand and landed another strike on his torso but N'Jadaka kept on going. 

"What is so funny?" W'Kabi asked sternly, demanding an answer. 

"You're mad because you're sweet on your boss, and  _I'm_ fucking  _your_ boss!" 

N'Jadaka found it amusing until W'Kabi slapped him across the face, which made him simply smile with wide eyes. 

"So here's the thing, W'Kabi. I'm glad you did your research because if I'm not dead, that means  _Erik_ _Motherfucking_ _Killmonger_ sure as hell ain't!" 

His hands broke from the rope he'd been slowly pulling apart and he took W'Kabi by surprise, kicking him in the stomach and roaring with rage. He continued punching him until W'Kabi dropped his sword and tried to run away. N'Jadaka grabbed the sword and turned back to him. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

He grabbed W'Kabi and raised his arm. 

But his face fell quick at the sharp feeling in his lower abdomen. 

W'Kabi's dagger laid in his body, piercing in him and once it was pushed in deeper he slowly fell back, feeling dazed and confused. All he could do was reach out to nobody and felt his head get heavier. 

"To tell T'Challa you died slowly." 

* 

T'Challa left his house in a hurry but saw Zuri standing outside, looking worried. 

"Not more news..." 

Zuri approached him and put an arm on his shoulder. 

"T'Challa, I fear W'Kabi is planning to do something to N'Jadaka. I asked him to escort him to the holding cells for questioning on your behalf-" 

" _My behalf?_ " 

"-but he is not there. W'Kabi seemed aggressive when speaking about him as well. I could never forgive myself if I was responsible for both N'Jobu's death and his son's." 

T'Challa bit his lip and frowned. 

"When I get back, you will tell me everything. Where could they be now?" 

"I told him to get him from the building he was staying at. I'll send the location to your Kimoyo Beads." 

"Thank you." 

T'Challa left and ran as fast as he could and his legs extended further than they were used to. He heard nothing but his steps while he ran and looked at his wrist. The location flashed and he was only a minute away. The sweat on his forehead and the heavy breaths did not stop him and he saw the building, running into the main lobby and finding W'Kabi stumbling outside. 

"Where is N'Jadaka?" 

W'Kabi spat blood out of his mouth and smiled, almost crazily. 

"I did this for you." 

T'Challa punched him in the face and ran up the stairs until he found an open door, which he knew belonged to N'Jadaka. The sight of N'Jadaka laying on the floor, sweating and slowly dying ripped him apart but he had to be calm for his cousin's sake. 

"You...you came? I...thought...you-" 

T'Challa jumped to his knees and held N'Jadaka's head carefully. He couldn't let it end like this. 

"Don't talk, you need to save your breath. Stay with me, okay?" 

He couldn't hide his fear with the shakes in his voice but N'Jadaka didn't mind. It kept him alive. 

"T'Challa..." 

Shuri called his Kimoyo Beads and her image projected over his wrist. 

"Shuri, what can I do? He's been stabbed, it's a deep wound." 

"Get him back to me and I can help, make sure the blade does not leave his body or else he'll die there. Be quick!" 

T'Challa slowly picked up N'Jadaka and wrapped his arm around him and made sure the blade wasn't digging in or slipping out of N'Jadaka's abdomen. Neither man said anything but T'Challa made sure he was swift in bringing him back. 

"You're going to be fine, N'Jadaka. I promise." 

* 

The rest of the evening was a horrible ordeal for T'Challa. There was not enough time to take him to Shuri's lab so he took him to their house, where she could work her magic. After two hours she left her room and she seemed happy with her results. 

"Good news, I've fixed him up pretty well. I even braided his hair for him, he should be awake within the next two days. Whatever you want to tell him, go ahead because he'll be under my watch afterward." 

T'Challa nodded and hugged Shuri before going into her room, looking at an unconscious N'Jadaka. His ribs were covered with bandages and his face had a few band-aids on. The sight made T'Challa feel uneasy and he sighed at the thought that he may have never seen N'Jadaka again. 

"I just wanted to tell you, even if you cannot hear me, that I forgive you. I can tell you never meant to harm me, and whatever happened with your father and mine must have been traumatizing for you to be as affected as you are. I never asked about your scars or your father. I must apologize for that, I'm not accustomed to what good boyfriends are supposed to ask and say," he explained, nervously chuckling after. 

"I guess what I'm saying is...when you wake up, I'm ready to talk about where we go from here." 

N'Jadaka could hear everything he said and although he couldn't do anything physically, he was smiling infinitely in his head.  

He couldn't wait until he woke up to see T'Challa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...one chapter left! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and I look forward to giving the ultimate conclusion to the work in the best way possible. What do you think will happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'Jadaka heals completely and T'Challa decides how he feels about N'Jadaka, but N'Jadaka may not be ready for what he's going to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it doesn't carry on too long, but this is the end! Check the notes at the end for more input, but thanks to everybody for the support and one last time, I appreciate feedback tremendously!

N'Jadaka's body had healed the next time T'Challa was allowed in Shuri's room. His eye was no longer tinted with a bruise and his ribs did not require bandages anymore. Shuri had taken superb care of their cousin and T'Challa glimmered with both pride and joy at his sister's work. He'd given N'Jadaka a third day to recover as a sign of respect for him, there was no point disturbing his healing process with visits holding no purpose other than to declare that he'd forgiven him. Now N'Jadaka was laid on the bed, clearly tired and when T'Challa opened the curtains it wasn't a kind reaction from N'Jadaka. 

"Hey man...close that shit my eyes are killing me," he moaned, not even moving from his current position. T'Challa chuckled to himself and did no such action, leaving him to complain. He was definitely back to normal. 

"You have not seen the sun in a while, your eyes must adjust to it." 

N'Jadaka recognized the voice and smiled, visibly happy to hear the voice in a less scolding manner. He opened his eyes further and slowly moved up but T'Challa was there to help him. N'Jadaka groaned and with T'Challa's support, he moved up so he could rest his back against the pillows. 

"Thanks, man." 

The manner he spoke to T'Challa in made the king swallow some guilt, because it sounded like he was thanking a stranger who'd given him directions. To him, it was because of the way he'd excluded N'Jadaka from his life and only returned when he was dying. But to N'Jadaka, it was the complete opposite, he was too scared to be over-friendly with T'Challa and be told they were less than he thought they were. 

T'Challa aimed his eyes at the scars on N'Jadaka's body and was curious. 

"What should I call you from now on? N'Jadaka,  _Erik_ , or  _Killmonger_?" 

N'Jadaka pushed his tongue against his teeth and huffed a breath that spoke annoyance. 

"That's not who I am anymore. You don't have to trust me but it's the truth," N'Jadaka explained. T'Challa stood next to him and looked at the bed. 

"May I?" 

N'Jadaka shuffled to his left and allowed T'Challa to get under the covers with him, hesitant to show any form of reaction. T'Challa made himself comfortable and the fabric of his coat warmed N'Jadaka's body up once their shoulders were together.  

"You know, I cannot recall the last time I had a sleepover. When I was a little cub, I was never allowed to stay at someone else's house because I was the king's son. But occasionally as a teenager, I snuck people in my room now and then. The only problem was explaining why I'd go to the kitchen with two plates full of crumbs, I'd say I was trying to gain muscle," he explained, laughing at the end. N'Jadaka laughed as well and they were both looking at each other while doing so. 

"Well, in Cali, it's like a tradition to have over the top sleepovers. Using the bed as a trampoline, wrestling with your friends like some Ric Flair shit, the diabetes you'd never seem to get after eating the world's strangest combination of food. Only problem was that I was always a guest at those sleepovers, once my daddy died nobody wanted to stay at the house with his blood on it. Then I stopped having friends and well..." 

T'Challa felt sympathy for his cousin, knowing that his father's doing was why N'Jadaka became so lonely. For nearly the whole of his life, N'Jadaka envied others with good lives and it showed. Half the time, he could only say  _'daddy'_ because by the time he was the age where it became  _'dad'_ , there was no purpose for it. But sitting with T'Challa, he felt no envy, just grateful for what they had. 

"I never got to ask, but I'm sure I know the answer. Was it your father in the ancestral plane?" 

N'Jadaka had told T'Challa the bare minimum of his visit and avoided saying  _who_ he had visited but now it seemed pointless to try and hide it. 

"Yeah, it was him." 

N'Jadaka's voice was quiet and T'Challa recognized the pain in his voice. 

"What did he say?" 

The first time they broke eye contact came after N'Jadaka looked at the window, into the light and gazed. As he remembered he pictured the image of his father outside just smiling at him, the way he did when they were reunited. 

"He explained  _everything_ , and told me to go with my heart." 

"N'Jobu supported our relationship? Knowing..." 

N'Jadaka returned his attention to T'Challa and smiled. 

"Yep." 

"Shuri says she supports the idea of us as well. I guess the members of our family have the same idea." 

N'Jadaka held his breath and looked up and down at T'Challa. 

"I get it, it can never be the same. But can we still be close even if it's not intimately? I don't know if I could go on alone." 

N'Jadaka puts his hands behind his head and vented out a concerned breath, clearly nervous about the answer he was waiting for. T'Challa smiled and wrapped his arm around him in a comforting way. 

"Of course we can. I just want to ask a few more questions before I go. Is that okay?" 

"Go for it." 

T'Challa cleared his throat and looked for honesty in N'Jadaka's eyes, frowning at him. 

"Firstly, what were you planning to do when you came here, and what happened between our fathers?" 

"I'll be honest with you T'Challa, when I first found out that T'Chaka had killed my daddy, and that he had died, I just felt vengeance telling me to get the next best thing. I was gonna make your own people hate you and rule alone, I was never going to hurt you." 

All T'Challa could read in N'Jadaka's near-black eyes was sincerity and he felt easier about the fact no harm was intended. N'Jadaka was free of the secrets and it was good for him to no longer hold any burdens. 

"As for T'Chaka and N'Jobu, that situation was messed up." 

T'Challa crossed his arms and frowned again. 

"Go on." 

"Well my da...my  _father_ didn't agree with yours about how he ruled Wakanda, so he told this criminal Ulysses Klaue about all of the Vibranium. They attacked, Wakanda suffered casualties and your father wanted answers. Funnily enough, N'Jobu wasn't the only Wakandan doing work in California. That guy,  _Zuri_ , I knew him as  _James_ , he was like an uncle to me. He told T'Chaka about everything and T'Chaka killed him. I understand why he did it, and I hold no grudge." 

T'Challa stood up and walked to the window silently which bothered N'Jadaka. He could sense it wasn't a good reaction and said nothing to make it worse. 

"You were left alone? With no parents?" 

N'Jadaka tried to leave the bed but couldn't bring the strength to and sighed in annoyance. 

"I'd rather not focus on that." 

"I understand. I'm afraid my visit must draw to a close, I have something to do but I will you see soon. Rest easy N'Jadaka." 

"Catch you later king." 

T'Challa exited the room and as the door closed N'Jadaka closed his eyes. Losing T'Challa as a boyfriend was heartbreaking for him but getting to keep T'Challa as a friend was more than enough for him.  

* 

Once N'Jadaka was ready to walk the first action he took was thanking Shuri for her help. They discussed which direction he was comfortable going in with her brother and he appreciated her honesty. The time passed on and when N'Jadaka looked at the clock he realized it was getting late. 

"Maybe I should get going." 

Shuri stopped him from standing and pushed him back on the chair. 

"Don't be ridiculous! T'Challa should be back soon and he insisted on cooking." 

N'Jadaka grinned at the idea of T'Challa cooking him food, especially after the last time they cooked together and it made him feel fuzzy remembering it. 

"Okay, I can stay." 

It was an hour until T'Challa returned but he didn't seem to have any ingredients in his bag and both Shuri and N'Jadaka looked with confusion. T'Challa grunted taking his coat off and rubbed his hands together for temporary heating. He brought the bag to the table and placed it down on the table, bringing a mouth-watering smell with him. 

"I could not decide what to cook, and by the time I was finished with my business most ingredients were sold out. So, I visited this place,  _Father John's_  and decided to get pizza instead." 

Shuri and N'Jadaka couldn't contain their laughter at his mistake and T'Challa looked at them with a face that showed he had no clue what was so funny. He revealed the boxes and opened them, making everybody in the room severely hungry. N'Jadaka moved in for a slice and T'Challa looked at him while he did so. 

"Put something on T, get us in the mood." 

T'Challa didn't use the television frequently so he had to dust it off but had no problems turning it on. He found a DVD copy of  _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ and put it in, sitting back on the chair after. They all laughed at the movie and talked about different acts of secret defiance they'd all committed. The memories made them giggle and at some points, cringe in embarrassment from the image of them getting caught or badly lying. Once the movie was over, Shuri was tired and said goodnight to both of them, hugging both of them and waving goodbye. T'Challa noticed one last slice of the cheese pizza and offered it to N'Jadaka, who happily agreed.  

"I had some time to think about what you said in Shuri's room, about us being friends?" 

N'Jadaka was still eating and looked up, raising his eyebrow at the sentence. 

"What about it?" 

T'Challa moved closer to him and sighed which made N'Jadaka put the remainder of his food down. Once again, he was worried. 

"I don't think I feel comfortable doing so. You have to understand, with given history-" 

N'Jadaka scoffed and interrupted him. 

"Don't trip man, I get it. It's fine, I'll just leave." 

N'Jadaka stood up and tried to walk away but T'Challa chased after him. 

"N'Jadaka! I just need to ask you one more thing before you leave, please?" 

"I can't give you a key back if that's the question," he smiled behind his heartache. His forehead was pressed against the door and he didn't want to look at T'Challa, but he heard slight movement and moved his head back. 

"What is it?" 

He turned around and had a singular tear running down his eye, but it was nothing compared to the breath taken away by the sight of T'Challa lower than he was, down on one knee and a ring in his hand. 

"I can't be friends with you because I want to be your husband, and for you to be mine. I don't care about the history with our family, all that matters is the history that we had, and the history we're going to make. N'Jadaka, will you make me the happiest king alive?" 

N'Jadaka smiled with teary eyes and nodded. 

"I will." 

N'Jadaka put the ring on and connected with T'Challa through his lips, pressing them against T'Challa's and they smiled wildly as they kissed. It was the best moment in both of their lives and nothing could even attempt to interrupt their celebration.  

At the start, they were royal enemies.  

In the middle, they became royal boyfriends.  

And now, they were going to be royal husbands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of the story! Thanks to everybody for making this work so rewarding to write, and I'm proud of what the story became. To all the frequent commenters (I'll edit this soon to drop names) thank you for being subscribed to this, it made and makes my day seeing how interested you all are!!! I've loved writing this and I do apologize for the delay but I bring good news, T'Challa and N'Jadaka will return in Part Two of the Royal Beaus Trilogy, Royal Husbands. As for T'Challa and Erik, I have something coming real soon!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and N'Jadaka interact about fur and seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the fans of this story deserved an explanation as to what happened after the events of the last chapter, so this epilogue wraps it all up for any unanswered questions. Check below for more regarding the 'Royal Beaus' series. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you look forward to in the next part of the series!

The following week was one of T'Challa's most satisfying weeks in his life. N'Jadaka made sure everybody saw the ring on his finger, gaining many surprised and happy reactions in his direction. After an announcement from the king, everything from N'Jadaka's past became merely a rumor and he had gained the respect of most of his peers. It was definitely a good feeling for him to be liked by everyone around him rather than isolated. 

Zuri had explained everything to T'Challa in full depth, leaving no detail out of his explanation. Once he'd heard everything he was swift to discard it as history that wouldn't change anything. When he visited W'Kabi, he'd done so with N'Jadaka and the look of T'Challa's healthy fiancée made his blood boil. T'Challa explained the charges he was facing, but still found a lenient option for someone who was a long-time friend. But after his attempt on N'Jadaka's life,  _friend_ was no longer the word to describe him.

On the last day of the week, N'Jadaka was in only a white shower robe, fresh from an awakening shower. T'Challa was sitting alone, eating by himself but his loneliness disappeared after N'Jadaka joined him. He picked up an apple laying in front of T'Challa and chewed it before kissing him on his cheek.

"Mornin' hubby to be."

T'Challa squirmed slightly at the feeling of apple mushed against the skin on his face but was more than happy to embrace his fiancee's gesture. N'Jadaka stood behind him and wrapped his arms around T'Challa's shoulders, resting his bearded chin on T'Challa's left shoulder.

"How did you sleep?"

N'Jadaka grinned and felt a rush in his body reminiscing about the previous night. His copper bronze body warmed by a thick fur cover and his darker boyfriend's tight cuddling. His slumber wasn't interrupted by anything and when he woke up, it was almost upsetting for him not to see T'Challa instantly. 

"Perfectly, thanks to  _you_. You sure you ain't got panther fur on your body?"

T'Challa chuckled and shook his head, biting into the bitten apple N'Jadaka left on the table.

"Unfortunately not, and if I did, I would not tell you."

N'Jadaka frowned in a joking manner and turned his attention to kissing T'Challa's neck, breaking his sentences after every kiss.

"Why...not?"

"As much as seduction works for me, I am aware of the popularity of animal's fur. I'd rather live than provide heating for a hunter."

His joke didn't seem to go too well with N'Jadaka, who misunderstood and slowly removed himself from T'Challa. The king recognized where he had gone wrong and immediately stood up.

"N'Jadaka...that came out wrong, I was trying to be funny. I apologize if I offended you."

He tried to comfort N'Jadaka with a palm to the cheek but felt his arm being pulled and his body being tugged to the floor. His eyes widened but slowly closed once N'Jadaka laid his lips onto his neck, caressing the warm skin with his mouth. 

"That's so...unfair..."

"Let it go...T'Challa. I'd have...your fur...by now."

T'Challa's eyes couldn't open without sheer force and he sighed in satisfaction, biting his own lip. N'Jadaka moved with a slow pace, trailing his lips down T'Challa's body from chest to waist and N'Jadaka grabbed the waistband of his pants, grinning.

"Let's see what's under that fur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning 'Royal Husbands', part two of the 'Royal Beaus' series, I've pushed it up to tomorrow as the start date! With such great reactions to the first part, I'm more than happy to release it early!


End file.
